


Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, emotions??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux decides to attend Leia Organa's 60th birthday celebration at the last minute, hoping Kylo will be in attendance. Will they honestly fuck at a party held in honor of Kylo's mother?</p>
<p>The answer is yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed to Blow Your Mind

Several weeks had passed since the conference room “incident.” Yet despite the circumstances, the negotiations had gone well; Hux had even given Mitaka a raise. He said it was for keeping a cool head under pressure, but they both knew it was essentially hush money. Mitaka was surprisingly alright with this.

Mon Cala was now providing some very necessary resources to several First Order planets in exchange for the exclusive use of some very advanced technology. If there was one thing the Order had in abundance, it was a highly creative and intelligent populace. Hux finally felt he deserved a break.

He was pacing the front room, flipping through the reports filed in his personal datapad, when he stopped suddenly in front of Mitaka’s desk. “Is there anything interesting happening tonight?”

Mitaka rifled through his memos until he found what he was looking for. “Tonight the Naboo embassy is holding a ball for Leia Organa’s 60th birthday. They sent you an invitation earlier this week, but I didn’t think you’d be interested.” He handed the invitation to Hux.

Hux eyed the glittering piece of paper warily. Who even sent out physical invites any more? The whole event would probably be terribly stuffy, but there would be free alcohol and Hux couldn’t pass that up (what he actually couldn’t pass up was the fact that Kylo would most definitely be there, but no one had to know that). He’d have to wear his nicer uniform, though. “I don’t have any more appointments today, correct?”

“No, sir.”

“Take the rest of the afternoon off.”

~*~

Hux entered the grand ballroom of the Naboo embassy and was nearly blinded; every surface was sparkling like a multi-faceted diamond. Hux wasn’t surprised; it was Organa’s diamond jubilee, after all. Hundreds of dignitaries and influential figures milled about the room, nursing brightly colored beverages and chatting amicably. Hux made his way to the nearest serving table and picked up the first glass he saw. The liquid inside was flourescent blue and terribly sweet, but he could feel the burn of alcohol as he swallowed, so he continued to sip it intermittently.

Hux knew Kylo would be around here somewhere. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since their last rushed encounter, and he was honestly starting to worry. They hadn’t labeled this thing between them, hadn’t even discussed it really, and Hux wasn’t even sure he was the only person Kylo was sleeping with. Hux hadn’t been with anyone else since this affair began, and he couldn’t help the spark of jealousy he felt at the thought of Kylo being with anyone else. He wandered throughout the huge space, his eyes sweeping the crowd for any hint of Kylo.

He finally spotted him next to the enormous four-tiered cake at the center of the room. He was deep in conversation with some Rylothian dignitary, and he was more beautiful than Hux had ever seen him. Kylo wore a sheer black gown, embroidered with delicate silver moons, the beading like stardust. Underneath he wore black leggings, so the outfit wasn’t completely inappropriate, and his glittering makeup swept across his cheekbones, up his temples, and into his dark hair, which was braided with silver ribbons. When he turned, Hux saw that the gown was backless to Kylo’s waist, showing off the full span of his pale back, speckled with dark freckles. He was absolutely stunning.

Kylo turned at that moment, his eyes immediately connecting with Hux’s as if he had heard every thought running through Hux’s mind. He probably had. He excused himself from his current conversation and made his way toward Hux, who did his best to regain his composure.

“Ambassador Hux, I had no idea you’d be attending tonight,” Kylo purred. “I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“I’ve had a lot of work on my plate recently,” Hux replied, desperately trying to think of anything but Kylo in that chain harness and failing, if Kylo’s sly smile was anything to go by. “Mitaka suggested I come to blow off some steam.”

Kylo cocked an eyebrow suggestively. “Did he now?” He looked Hux up and down. “You look very handsome tonight.” He reached out and caressed the fabric of Hux’s uniform. “Is this new?”

Hux flushed at Kylo so publicly touching his chest. He flushed further at the thought of admitting just how old this uniform actually was.

Kylo’s smile softened. “It looks good on you.”

Hux didn’t know how to handle Kylo’s … pity? So he abruptly changed the topic. “I have a bone to pick with you about our last meeting,” he admonished loudly. “You left quite abruptly; we weren’t quite finished.”

Kylo looked genuinely surprised and intrigued. “You wish to finish our discussion … here? At my mother’s birthday celebration?”

Hux nodded. “I don’t see why not, as you saw fit to barge in before an important meeting.”

Kylo grinned wickedly. “Lead the way, ambassador.”

Hux placed his hand on the small of Kylo's back as he directed him towards the far wall. Kylo leaned into the touch.

“You do realize there’s no real privacy over here?”

“I am aware.” Hux ducked behind one of the many large, thick curtains covering the wall of floor length windows. He pressed Kylo up against one window, the city behind him sparkling nearly as brightly as Kylo did, and kissed him deeply.

“As glad as I am for this, I must admit I was not expecting you here, and this gown is very … delicate,” Kylo sighed into Hux’s mouth.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m just returning the favor.” Hux scattered kisses down Kylo’s throat and across his collarbones, then dropped to his knees. He gently lifted Kylo’s skirt, and Kylo gathered the beaded material in his arms as Hux tugged on the leggings just enough to expose Kylo’s cock. He nuzzled into the dark hair at the base, his hands holding Kylo’s hips in place. Kylo smelled like he had bathed in starblossom perfume. Hux sat back and kissed the tip of Kylo’s burgeoning erection, then ran his tongue across the full length. Kylo’s breath hitched above him.

Hux sucked in a deep breath before wrapping his lips around the thick member. Kylo keened as quietly as possible. Hux focused on breathing through his nose as he swallowed more and more of Kylo, opening the back of his throat to let him all the way in. It was a difficult task as Kylo was quite well-endowed.

_You feel amazing …_

Hux nearly choked and moved away quickly, coughing into his elbow. “What the pfassk was that?” he hissed.

Kylo brought a finger to his lips, then Hux heard the whispery voice in his mind again. _I’m using the Force to speak to you where no one else can hear,_ he explained.

It was like a strange pressure that made his head swim. He wondered if he could project his thoughts to Kylo in return.

_You don’t have to; I can always hear them._

_Why don’t I find that comforting?_

_It’s not like you didn’t know._

Hux glared at him, but quickly returned to the task at hand. He grasped the base of Kylo’s cock and took the length back into the wet heat of his mouth. He loved the weight of Kylo’s erection on his tongue.

The din of the crowded room echoed in Hux’s ears. This was the most overt they had been since the first time they’d fucked. Hux’s pants became tighter as his body thrummed with arousal at their close proximity to the party.

Kylo threaded his finger’s through Hux’s immaculate hair. _Hux …_ he whispered into his mind. _We could be caught so easily, you know. If someone were to look behind these curtains right now … Even if I threw my skirt over you, they’d still see you with my cock between your beautiful lips._

Hux hollowed his cheeks around Kylo as he pushed his other hand onto his own crotch, desperate for friction. He was so turned on, he knew he wouldn’t last. As he pushed Kylo’s cock further down his throat, he felt Kylo’s fingers tighten in his hair and the pressure in his head stuttered. He swallowed proudly and hoped that whoever else Kylo was sleeping with, Hux at least brought him the most pleasure.

Kylo sucked in a breath above him and looked down. _Just you._

Hux looked up at Kylo through his lashes in confusion.

_I’m only sleeping with you. I don’t want anyone else, you ridiculous-_

Hux redoubled his efforts. He didn’t know how to handle how happy that information made him, and thus decided to simply render Kylo speechless. They could discuss what exactly this meant later.

Kylo’s breaths came out in short gasps as Hux bobbed enthusiastically. His sharply manicured nails scratched at Hux’s scalp.

Suddenly the voices grew much louder, and they both realized several senators had moved next to their hiding spot to continue some political discourse or whatnot. Hux ground his palm harder against his own erection and swallowed Kylo down until his nose was brushing against dark curls of hair. His throat ached, but he loved it.

_They’re so close._ Even Kylo’s thoughts sounded winded. _I can feel them from here._

_Moan for me,_ Hux urged, even as saliva and precum began to drip down his chin. _I want them to be suspicious._

Kylo smirked, then groaned under his breath.

_Louder,_ Hux demanded. He swallowed repeatedly around the head of Kylo’s cock.

Kylo whined at the sensation, a high keening noise that Hux hoped would be heard over the cacophony of the party.

The conversation continued as normal so Hux brought his hand down to Kylo’s perineum and massaged as he continued to work his tongue around his erection.

Kylo’s breaths became sharp and erratic as he pushed himself into the wet heat of Hux’s mouth. When Hux’s fingers pushed back toward his asshole, Kylo groaned loudly as he came.

Hux could hear the conversation behind him come to a screeching halt, then turn to confusion as they asked one another about the groan. He greedily swallowed every drop of cum from Kylo.

Kylo then pulled Hux to his feet and kissed him deeply as he shoved his hand down the front of Hux’s dress pants. _They heard us. They know something illicit is happening. They’re so close to finding us …_

Hux groaned low in his throat as he thrust into Kylo’s tight fist, then came with a grunt. The two men leaned against one another, sharing breath, feeling sated and excited as the voices drew nearer and then fell away. They’d made it unscathed through another encounter. Kylo grinned as Hux laughed elatedly.

Once they parted, Hux smoothed down the front of his jacket as Kylo tucked himself back into his leggings and let his skirt fall back into place.

“It’s a good thing your jacket’s so long,” Kylo smirked. “You are filthy with your own cum.” He ran his thumb along Hux’s bottom lip and kissed him again.

“I’ve missed you,” Hux admitted. “You look gorgeous tonight.”

Kylo smiled, almost shyly. “When will we do this again?”

“I have no idea. Sooner rather than later, I hope.”

“I have to return to Naboo for several weeks,” Kylo confessed solemnly.

Hux could feel the disappointment pooling in his gut. He suddenly regretted how busy he’d been recently.

Kylo pulled him into another kiss, this one gentler than the others. “Why don’t you come visit me? Have you ever been to Naboo? It’s a beautiful planet.”

Hux was stunned. Whatever this was … it was progressing, and he was glad for it. “I’ll … need to check my schedule.”

“But you’re interested?”

Hux nodded, perhaps too enthusiastically, his desire for Kylo having no bounds.

“You know, the night doesn’t have to end here …” Kylo was smiling and beautiful, and Hux knew in that moment that he was doomed.

~*~

The next morning, Mitaka made it to the office first, which was quite unusual. There had been many days where he wondered if Hux actually slept at the embassy. When Hux finally came in, he was still wearing his nicer uniform from the night before, and his hair was thoroughly disheveled. Mitaka wanted to ask if Prince Amidala had been at the party, but he knew the answer, and he also valued his job. Though he did manage to say, “Eventful night, sir?”

Hux sat down gingerly on the couch in front of Mitaka’s desk and placed his hand over his eyes. “Lights to 60%.” The lights dimmed automatically. He remained silent for several minutes; Mitaka began to suspect he had fallen asleep, when he suddenly spoke again. “Do I have any important meetings or conferences in the next two weeks?”

Mitaka raised an eyebrow, but pulled open the schedule on his datapad. “No, just the usual. Nothing terribly important.”

“Make sure not to schedule anything new. I’m taking a vacation.”

Mitaka was shocked. He was certain Hux had never taken a vacation in his life, or at least not in the time that Mitaka had worked for him. “A vacation, sir?”

“Yes,” Hux replied, finally looking up. He had impressive circles under his eyes. “Prince Amidala has invited me to his home planet. If you desperately need me, I’ll be on Naboo.” He glared at Mitaka as if to say _I don’t want to be interrupted for anything less than full planetary destruction._

Mitaka nodded solemnly and set to work rearranging the ambassador’s schedule.

[](http://imgur.com/PzcqTSY)

[](http://imgur.com/ZH8piMk)

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/tumblr_o7e8g1nZkR1u3hqzeo1_1280_zpsu2ykeoks.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! The emotions are creeping in because I am a hopeless romantic at heart. The next chapter's going to be a flashback to when they first met (and fucked), so look forward to that!
> 
> As always, please feel free to come talk to me at keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com! Your kudos, comments, reblogs, etc. sustain and validate me! Also, I'm always open to suggestions if there's something you'd particularly like to see!
> 
> The first piece of art is by sinningsquire.tumblr.com! I AM SO HAPPY! HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!  
> The second artist wishes to remain anonymous BUT ITS SO AMAZING!! LOOK AT IT!!  
> The third piece of art is by http://darlingmermaiddarling-.tumblr.com AND ITS SO STUNNING JEEZUS


End file.
